Reunion
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: Before, during, and after a Glee Club reunion.  Ships: Klaine, Brittana, St. Berry, Fuinn, Tike, Wemma, Rory/OC, and Mercedes/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my 1st long term project in a while, and I'm really glad to be starting it. It's gonna be a future fic, so much of my head canon will be specified here. If this goes well I can do one with the Warblers. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

XxX

Rachel shuffled tiredly to the mail box at the front of her home. As she shifted through the bills she was surprised to find a letter from Ohio, more specifically from her old high school. The minute she got inside she ripped open the letter.

_Mrs. Rachel St. James_

_A reunion for the 2011 Glee Club is going to be held in Lima, Ohio on June 8__th__.  
>Hope you can make it.<br>-Will Schuester_

"Jesse!" Rachel called, "Look what I got in the mail!"

Jesse came running down the stairs, "What? Why are you standing in the hall?"

Rachel shook her head, "I got an invitation for a Glee Club reunion!"

Before Jesse could reply someone else came padding down the stairs, "Mommy, what did you get? Did you get a present?"

Both adults smiled, "No, Kristina. I just got a letter" Rachel explained.

"For what?" the five year old cocked her head.

"I'm invited to go see some school friends,"

"Oh… I'm gonna go watch some TV,"

Rachel laughed at her daughter's sudden uninterest. "So, Jesse, I'm going to go. You want to come?"

Jesse shrugged, "Sure. We can all go, and when we go to the reunion we can leave Krissy with her grandpas,"

"Krissy's never been to Ohio, we can show her where we grew up."

"I'll book the flight, Rach." He kissed his wife.

xxx

"Ugh, Finn; my day was terrible. I can't believe I was called in on a Saturday."

"Quinn, look what we got in the mail today."

The blonde sat on the couch next to her husband. He handed her a letter. It was addressed to _Mr. Finn Hudson and Mrs. Quinn Hudson_. She scanned the letter. "We've been invited for a reunion… with the Glee Club."

A wail came from the baby monitor on the table. "I'll check on her," Quinn sighed. She trudged up the stairs.

"Boys!" Finn called. "Come upstairs,"

A pair of very blonde boys ran up from the den. "Dad," Ethan whined, "We were just about to complete level 20!"

His twin, Evan nodded. "Yeah, Dad."

"Well, sorry boys, but I was wondering who you'd want to stay with when me and mom are out."

"You're letting us choose?" Evan asked.

"Yup." Finn smiled.

"GRANDMA CAROLE AND GRANDPA BURT!" the boys yelled.

Quinn came tearing down the stairs, "Boys! Be quiet!" Quinn hissed, "I'm trying to put your sister to sleep," The two boys withered under their mother's glare.

"Sorry Mom…" they chorused.

"Just be quieter," she ran back up the stairs.

The twins made faces. "I hate Isabel," Ethan grumbled.

Finn's eyes widened, "Don't say that!" he scolded.

"But I do."

"Me too,"

"No you don't! If you say something like that again, you won't be able to stay with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Why do we get to choose, anyway?"

"Because I thought you guys deserved it. Or do you want to stay with Papa?"

"No!"

"I don't know how that could be Mom's Dad."

"Tell me about it," Finn mumbled.

"So can we go back to our game?"

"Go ahead."

They ran back to the den while Quinn came down the stairs.

"She's back asleep."

"Good… So, um, we're going, right?

"Of course! How would it look if we didn't? We don't have an excuse, we live in Ohio."

"Good! It's going to be amazing seeing everyone again,"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, I haven't seen San and Britt in ages."

Finn nodded, "I'll call Mom and Burt."

xxx

"Tina, wake up!"

Tina pulled the comforter over her head, "I don't wanna wake up,"

"Tina, we're going to a reunion!

"What?"

Mike pulled the comforter off his wife's head, "We. Are. Going. To. A. Reunion."

"Yeah, I heard you, but which one? College or High School?"

"T, we just had our College reunion.

"Oh yeah. I don't wanna go."

"It's only for the Glee Club,"

Tina finally sat up, "Ok, we can go."

"And we can tell everyone you're pregnant!

"I think they'd be able to tell,"

"You're only 3 months, they can't tell."

"Yes they can!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Should we go by plane or train?"

"Train's cheaper,"

"Ok, I'll reserve some seats." Mike couldn't hold back his grin.

xxx

"Rory!" Amy called. "You have a letter!"

He ran up to his wife, "Thanks Amy." He pecked her on the cheek. "Oh, Amy, look at this! We got an invitation for a High School reunion,"

"Which High School?"

"William McKinley. It's for the 2011 Glee Club,"

"Are you going to go?"

"A plane ticket from Ireland to America is expensive. I don't think we can." Rory's face fell.

"We have some money saved. And I know how much you fun you had with these people!"

"Amy! That money was for a vacation!"

"We can consider this a vacation,"

"To Ohio?"

"Well I've never been, you can show me the people and the places."

"Amy, it's been 15 years. Everything's most probably changed."

"It's a small town, Rory. Things don't change." She smiled.

"Ok Amy. I guess we have to go."

"Yay!" Amy chirped.

xxx

Sam checked his mail box after a long day of playing guitar. He sorted through the junk before he came across the letter. He walked up 5 flights of stairs to his small L.A. apartment. His boxer, Cameo, greeted him at the door.

He looked through his drawers before he found his letter opener. Then he ripped the envelope open.

"Hmm, Glee Club reunion. Possible road trip?" He asked himself while absently petting Cameo. "Should I go, Cam?" he asked to dog.

Cameo barked. "Good, then I'm going." Sam grinned.

Sam walked to his laptop, where he checked his email to see if anyone wanted to talk about the reunion. After finding his inbox empty of relevant emails he logged off and went to sleep.

XxX

A/N: Should I go on? Next chapter would be about the other characters getting their invites. Oh, and I'm sorry they went kind of went from long to short. That wasn't planned. I also threw in a Doctor Who reference in there, cookies for you if you can find it. And if you find the Dalton reference you get ice cream cookies. If you have questions about anything, just ask! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Chapter 2 is here. This one includes Klaine and Brittana. And one character isn't going to the reunion, you'll find out who and why in this chapter. I hope you like it!

XxX

Kurt slowly rocked his young daughter as his husband, Blaine walked into the nursery. "Kurt, we got an invitation."

"Another one?"

"Not for a fashion show, for a Glee Club reunion,"

Kurt nearly dropped the baby, "We need to go!" He set his daughter down in her crib.

"I KNOW!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt shushed him, "Mollie's right there!" Mollie looked up at the mention of her name and garbled.

The two dads smiled at their daughter. "So, where are we gonna put the kids?"

"I would think that Finn's already booked Dad and Carole for babysitting."

"What about my mom?"

"Anna? Sure, is she not busy?"

"I'll call her." Both Blaine and Kurt walked out of the nursery. "Check on Micah, will you?"

Kurt nodded and he walked into Micah's room. "Hey honey."

"Daddy!" The 6 year old chirped.

"Do you want to stay with Granny Anna when Dad and I go out?"

"Yes, Daddy, yes!" Micah leapt off his bed and threw himself onto Kurt.

Kurt carried his son. "You're such a Mini-Blaine, you know that?"

"Of course Daddy! I can sing too!" He jumped out of Kurt's arms and burst into a rendition of _Raise Your Glass._

"What is going on here?" Blaine entered the room laughing.

"I'm singing, Dad, just like you!"

"You sing well, baby. Now you have to go to bed."

"I'm not a baby! Mollie's the baby!"

"You're both our babies," Kurt smiled, "Now, have you brushed your teeth?

"Yup!"

"And changed into your PJ's?"

"Yeah! Look, see, they're my Spiderman ones!" he announced, clambering into bed.

"I see. Night-night, Micah. "

"Good night Daddy!"

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"I love you Dad!"

"Love you too." Blaine said, kissing his son on his forehead.

"What about me?" Kurt jokingly whimpered.

"Love you too!"

"Love you a lot." Kurt kissed his son.

Kurt and Blaine left the room, both thinking about the reunion.

"So, Blaine, what did Anna say?"

"She's baby proofing the house as we speak."

"She's a life saver. But now we have to fly all the way to Ohio."

"Mollie's 1st plane ride."

"That'll be fun." Kurt grumbled.

"It'll be fine." Blaine kissed his husband tenderly.

xxx

"Mr. Abrams, letter for you."

"Thank you," Artie smiled his assistant, Erin. The letter was from Ohio. He whistled.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"The letter came all the way from Ohio, that's a long way to go."

"Ohio to New Zealand." Erin shook her head. "Lucky letter."

Artie opened the letter with a laugh, but as he read his face fell. "June 8th… filming doesn't end until July 10th… I can't go…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh, Mr. Abrams… What was the invitation for, if I may ask?"

"High School glee club," He said with a slight smile, "They were the only people that made High School bearable… Sometimes being a director sucks. Erin, can I have my phone?"

"Sure," she ran off, leaving Artie to ponder what would happen at the when everyone got together. He laughed, knowing who would say what, and what they may sing.

"Mr. Abrams, I here's your phone." Erin broke him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." He wrote everyone an email in the Glee Club saying:

_Hey everyone! Sadly, I can't make the reunion.  
>I'm currently in New Zealand for location filming, which won't be done until July 10<em>_th__.  
>I wish I could see all of you again.<br>But, if you're ever in the neighborhood, drop by.  
>Best regards.<br>-Artie Abrams_

He sent the email with a sad smile.

xxx

Mercedes leaned on her boyfriend, Dexter as they watched TV. Both turned when they heard the mail shoot through the flap. "I'll get it," Mercedes announced. She got up and walked into the hall. There was only one letter today, and that was from her old High School. "Dex! Look at this!" she laughed.

"What's up?"

She laughed even harder, "Glee Club reunion!"

"Wow! In Ohio?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great. Now we have to get from Montana to Ohio. How do you want to get there?"

"Train's good. Oh, I can't wait to see Tine. She's pregnant, you know?"

"You mentioned that. But didn't some of these people really piss you off?"

"Yeah… Rachel Berry… Sorry, Rachel St. James. But we were like a family, and no family's perfect."

"I can't believe a singing club was this close."

"We were a show choir, not just a singing club. A lot of shit went down. And unlike a family, everyone dated each other, which multiplied the drama."

"So… who did you date?"

"Dex!"

"Well, I will be seeing these people. I need to know." He laughed.

"Ok, Dex. It was… 3 people, kind of 4." She sat down next to him.

"How was it kind of 4?"

"In Sophomore year I liked Kurt, and I kind of thought we were dating."

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson? The one married to Blaine?" Dexter stared at her.

"He wasn't out yet!"

"Ok… Who were the other people?"

"Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, and Shane Tinsley, but Shane wasn't in Glee Club."

"How have I never heard these names before?"

"Have I never mentioned Sam?"

"No…"

"Well, I think he'll be there."

He put his arm around his girlfriend, "I can't wait to see these people."

xxx

Puck was exhausted. He'd been bartending all night, and now that the sun was rising, he wanted to sleep. As he fumbled for his key, he found a letter on his welcome mat. The envelope said, "To: Mr. Noah Puckerman," Puck was only kind of interested.

As he walked inside his apartment he absently opened the letter. But as he opened it he grinned. "Wow… It'll be great to see those suckers again."

There was a knock at his door. Puck grumbled, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Gresh."

Puck sighed and walked to the door, "Yes, Mrs. Gresh?"

"Can you come in more quietly? It's 5am and my cats are sleeping!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for coming home after working 10 hours. Next time I'll tiptoe," He said sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Noah Puckerman!" the old woman glared at him.

"Sure. Good night," He closed the door. "At least I have the reunion to look forward to."

xxx

"Sanny! I need you!"

"One sec, Britt, I'm getting the mail!"

"Hurry!"

Santana huffed, and quickly set down the envelopes. She ran to the back of their house, where the triplet's rooms and the den were. "Britt, I'm here. What's wrong with the girls?"

"Mami, Jaz was mean to me!" Taylor whined.

"Tay, what happened?"

"Taylor hit me!" Jasmine screeched.

"After she took my dolls!"

"I asked for them 1st!"

"But I said no!"

"Girls, stop!" Brittany said sternly. "Now, Jazzie, you know it's not right to take your sisters things without permission. And Tay, no hitting! How many times do we have to tell you that?"

As Brittany took Jasmine and Taylor their rooms, Callie watched, annoyed. Santana noctied the 7 year old roll her eyes at her sisters. "Cal," Santana whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Tay and Jaz are so annoying!"

"Callie! Don't say that!"

"They always fight!"

"But you don't."

"So?"

"So, that means you don't have a horrible temper, like your sisters."

Callie shrugged, "They're still annoying."

"Cal, please don't say that. You'll learn to love your sisters."

"I guess."

"Now, Callie, I have to check on your mom."

"Ok."

Santana walked out of the den and into the front hall, where she opened the letter on top. "Britt!" she screeched. "Look what we got!"

Brittany scrambled out of Jasmine's room. "What's so important?"

"Invitation!"

"So?"

"For Glee Club!"

"William McKinley Glee Club?" asked Brittany, double checking.

"Yes!"

"San, we have to go!"

Santana's grin grew when she saw her wife's face. "We will!"

"Do you think Quinn will be there?"

"Of course! She still lives in Ohio, so she should be there."

"Oh, San! I haven't seen everyone since graduation. But where will the girls stay?"

"Your parents live in Florida; we can drop them off there."

"They can see Mickey again!"

"I think they'd like that. And the flight won't take forever."

"Yeah, DC to Orlando to Lima shouldn't be too long." Brittany smiled, "San, it's going to be fantastic!"

"You're so right, Britt."

xxx

"Emma, do you think they'd come?"

"It's your Glee Club! Of course they will!"

"Really? It's not like they're still 17. They have jobs, and kids."

"Will, they loved each other, and I'll bet you that most of them haven't seen each other for years."

"Trent, what do you think?" Will asked his son, who was watching TV.

"Honestly, Dad, I wouldn't know." He turned back to the TV.

"Before everyone comes I need to convince Figgins let us use the old choir room."

"I'm glad that you're doing this."

"It'll be great to see the kids again,"

"But Dad, they aren't kids anymore."

XxX

A/N: Next chapter will be about the 1st batch of people getting to Lima/School. I hope you guys liked it. Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before we start, I just want to thank all of my readers. You guys encourage me to write and update. Thank you. So with that, here it is.

XxX

"Krissy, it's time to wake up." Jesse crooned.

The five year old was fast asleep. "Jess, can you just carry her? I'll take the luggage."

"Sure hon." He slowly unbuckled Kristina from her booster seat and carefully put the _My Little Pony_ backpack on her. He then balanced her on his hip.

As Rachel unloaded the luggage from the car Jesse went to look for a cart. While Jesse walked he felt his daughter stir. "Krissy? You awake?"

"Daddy? Where are we?"

"In the airport, baby."

"Oh… are we going to see my grandpas?"

"Yup, you excited to see them?"

"Uh huh," She buried her face in his shoulder and fell back asleep.

Jesse kissed the little girl. "Jess, have you found one yet?" Rachel called.

"Not yet," he continued to look around the parking lot.

"Jesse," his wife had caught up with him, dragging two suitcases behind her. "We'll look for one at the entrance. Can I have her?"

He nodded and gave Rachel Kristina. "She's dead asleep," Jesse took the bags. "Do you have the stroller?"

"Didn't think she'd need it, and it would have taken up too much space."

Jesse sighed, "I guess, but it would have helped."

"Look, Jess, there's a cart!" She changed the subject quickly.

"I'll get it." As he walked to get the cart he sighed. Rachel had been getting quite touchy recently; Jesse thought it had something to do with seeing everybody. He was mostly worried about seeing Finn. Though it had been 15 years, Jesse had taken his girl and Finn was still stuck in Ohio. He got to the cart and started pushing it towards his wife and daughter. His thoughts disappeared when he saw that Kristina was groggy, but awake and Rachel was talking to her, smiling.

xxx

"Evan, sit down!" Quinn snapped.

"But Ethan poked me!"

"I don't care!"

"But Mom-"

"No buts!"

Finn sighed, ignoring his wife and kids. It was always torture for him to drive anywhere with them. Westerville to Lima was only an hour and a half **(A/N: may or may not be factually correct)**, but it felt like days.

As if on cue, Isabel started to wail, "Finn, stop the car."

"Quinn, I can't."

"Well then stop as soon as you can!" Quinn started to tap her foot as the baby kept crying.

As soon as Finn pulled into a 7-11 Quinn jumped out of her seat and pulled Isabel out of her car seat. "Hush little baby, don't say a word," Quinn sang. Finn always smiled when his wife sang, it was the thing he loved most about her.

"Dad, can we get some food?" Ethan asked.

"You just ate!"

"But I'm hungry again!"

"Ethan, you know your Grandma will feed you when you get there."

"Yeah Ethan," Evan teased.

"Shut up, Evan!"

"Boys!" Quinn looked at her sons. "Please!"

"But Mom, I'm hungry!"

"You heard what your father said!"

"I'm still hungry," Ethan mumbled.

Isabel had stopped crying, "Ethan, sit down and buckle up. We're going now." Quinn strapped in her daughter. "Finn, let's go,"

"Sure,"

"Dad, how much longer?" Evan asked.

"45 minutes,"

"Anyway we could get there faster?"

"No, Evan."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Evan."

"Evan, stop with the questions. Please." Quinn sighed.

xxx

Tina sat on the slow moving train, with her hand on her stomach. "Mike, can you get me some Ginger Ale?"

"Sure, T." Mike went off to the dining cart.

Tina stared out the window, watching trees go by. She then rummaged her bag for her phone and she saw that she had a message from Artie. "Oh," she whispered.

"What's up, baby?" Mike had returned.

"Artie can't make it,"

"Is he busy?" He asked, handing his wife the drink and sitting down.

"Yeah, he's in New Zealand."

"That's cool. Do you know what he's filming?"

"Honestly, no…" As she sipped the drink Tina felt slightly guilty, Artie used to be one of her best friends. They had even dated for a few months, and now she didn't even know what he was doing. Because he wasn't coming he couldn't ask. She could ask if he liked what he did, or if he'd rather be something else. He had once said that his biggest dream was to be a dancer.

She looked over at Mike, who was now listening to messages his iPhone. "Mike, are you excited to see everyone?"

"Of course! Catching up with everyone will be great!"

Tina smiled at her husband's excitement. Artie was momentarily pushed out of her thoughts.

xxx

Amy laughed when she saw her husband was already asleep. They'd only been on the plane for 30 minutes and Rory's head was already lolling over. He'd never been able to stay awake in moving vehicles.

Then her thoughts turned to this trip. To be honest, Ohio wasn't her 1st choice, but it made Rory happy. But the thing that was most worrying to her was seeing all of these people. She didn't know who they were. Rory had told her that they were good people, but she was still apprehensive about meeting them. According to Rory they were the only ones who lived outside of America.

What if they thought less of her? She only worked as a secretary, and Rory said that some of them had become actors, and dancers, and directors. Amy but her lip; she guessed she would form her judgments when she met them.

xxx

_I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL! HIGHWAY TO HELL! _Sam belted.

'_God, I love road trips._' He thought. He had Cool Ranch Doritos, Red Bull, and Twinkies. After he got back from Lima he'd be going on a strict diet and going to the gym every day. He still needed to keep in shape.

Sam had left his dog, Cameo, with his neighbor, Angie. Sam wasn't at all worried about how she'd handle the boxer, she was a vet. And she was extremely cute.

But what Sam was on edge about was the fact that he'd never made it big. He didn't have a fantastic story to tell everybody. Like how Mike and Brittany were now dancers, Artie was a big time director, and Rachel had been on Broadway. He was still a singer… that played in clubs and coffee shops.

At least he didn't still live in Ohio.

XxX

A/N: I know that was shorted than usual, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I have the best schedule when writing this story, but I might take a small pause for a few days. And then if I'm not finished by January 8th, chapters might be uploaded less frequently. Like, twice a week, as opposed to once a day. I just wanted to give everyone a warning. Thanks!

XxX

"Micah, will you be good?"

"I will Dad." Micah smiled.

"You're going to be sitting with Daddy, is that ok?"

"Yup. Are you going to sit with Mollie?"

"Yes I am. Is your backpack ready to go?"

Micah nodded, "Where's Daddy?"

"Still getting ready," Blaine laughed. Kurt had been in the bathroom for about 30 minutes. And Blaine knew that the second they got to Blaine's mother's house Kurt would be taking another 15 minute shower. "Wait here, Micah."

"Ok, Dad."

Blaine went up the stairs. "Kurt, honey, are you ready?"

"In a second. Can you strap Mollie into her car seat?" Kurt called from the bedroom.

"Sure." He took Mollie and went back down the stairs, "C'mon Micah, let's put you into your booster seat." He grabbed his son by the hand.

"Dad, what are we going to do in Ohio?"

"Well, you and your sister are going to stay with Granny Anna when Daddy and I see our friends. Then we'll all see Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole." Blaine opened the car's door.

Micah clambered in, "Are we going to see Uncle Finn?"

"Maybe, hon, maybe. Micah, can you buckle yourself in?"

"Uh-huh."

Blaine hurriedly strapped in his daughter. "Good girl, Mollie. Now, don't be too bad. You don't want your Daddies to go bald." Blaine chucked when the baby cooed. "Kurt! We need to go!"

"I'm here! Don't leave without me!" Kurt ran out of the house, locking it behind him. "You have everything? The suitcases, Mollies diaper bag, Micah's backpack?"

"All here, Kurt."

"Thank you, baby."

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE BABY!" Micah yelled. His little sister giggled.

Kurt laughed, "Micah, you're our baby. Dad's just my baby. Just look at how short he is." Kurt stuck his tongue out at his husband.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "You're horrible!"

"You know I love you," He kissed Blaine.

"Ewww! Daddy!"

**((A/N: SO MUCH FLUFF!))**

xxx

"_Next stop: Lima, Ohio_" the loudspeakers crackled.

"Dex, we're almost there!"

"I know, 'Cedes."

"Where do you think everyone else is?"

"Well, I don't know where they are,"

"Um," Mercedes thought for a second. "I think… Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are in New York. Sam's somewhere in the West. Tina and Mike are in Orange County. Britt and San are in DC. Artie lives in LA, but he's in New Zealand, filming. Rory's all the way in Ireland. And Quinn and Finn are still in Ohio. I think that's everybody.

"What about that guy, Noel something?"

"You mean Noah. I really don't know."

"Who's that guy, filming? You know an actor?"

"I know several actors, but Artie's a director. He's not going to be there tomorrow, he's doing location filming until July. I've told you all of these things before."

"You may have…"

"Dex, you're going to love them!"

"What do they like to talk about?"

"They're still people. Talk like you do to anyone!"

"Can you at least tell me who to stay clear of?"

"Dex! They are all good people, stop treating them like they aren't human."

"Sorry, but this is important for me. Out of all of these people I only know Tina, Mike, Blaine and Kurt, and even then that's not much."

"Well, don't treat them as if they're aliens. They can sense it."

xxx

Puck hummed as he packed his suitcase. He was grinning as he folded his shirts. Puck would be staying in the best hotel in Lima, _The Holiday Inn_. Thankfully, bartending made good money.

After he finished making sure he'd packed everything Puck grabbed his old yearbook off his bookshelf. His face nearly split from his smile as he looked at the old Glee Club photo. "God… everyone looks so different." He flipped to the back where all the signatures were.

'_Thanks for always being there. You were an almost always a good friend :D. –Finn'  
>'You're great, always keep singing. –Rachel'<br>'I can't write down the way you helped me this year. But, thank you. –Quinn'  
>'You were a great boyfriend. –Lauren'<br>'Keep working on your turns. –Mike :)'_

Those were only some of the notes in those very full pages.

Puck forgot just how chaotic his senior year actually was. Shelby and Beth had been there, and Quinn had that horrible breakdown. He missed Beth. He's recently seen his teenage daughter, and she looked exactly like her birth mother. Puck sighed at the thought. She also had the voice of Quinn.

Puck shook off the thought. He'd be seeing Quinn soon enough. "I have a plane to catch" he muttered.

xxx

"Girls, if you don't behave no Disney World for you."

"We will, Mami. Don't worry." Callie smiled.

Her sisters nodded. When vacations were on the line they would listen to whatever their mothers said.

"You guys excited?"

"YES!" the girls screeched.

Brittany smiled, "I need to go to the bathroom, do any of you?"

"I do!" Callie said.

"Anyone else? Our plane's about to leave."

Jasmine and Taylor shook their heads. "Ok then," Brittany took Callie's hand and left.

"So, Mami, next time will you come with us to Disney World?" Taylor jumped into Santana's lap.

"Of course, beautiful." She stroked the blonde's hair.

"Mami I want to sit with you too!" Jasmine almost soared into her mother's lap.

Santana balanced the 2 girls on her lap. "You girls are going to have so much fun." She kissed them both on the head.

"But if you and Mama came, it would be more fun!" Jasmine insisted.

"Even if we aren't there your grandparents and you will still have fun, don't worry girls."

"Yeah, it will be fun," Jasmine smiled.

"We're back!" Brittany announced, with Callie on her back.

Callie jumped off. "Mama, when's the plane picking us up?"

Brittany sat down next to Santana, "Soon, baby." Callie sat on Brittany's lap.

Santana looked over Jasmine's shoulder and smiled at her wife. She loved her family. Though they almost always bickered, her girls were perfect. Callie and Taylor were very blonde, like their sperm donor (that's why they chose him), and Jasmine was a spitting image of Santana.

"Mami, can we by chocolate?"

"Sure, Tay." Taylor and Jasmine jumped off her lap.

"Will you bring me some too?"

"We'll get some for everyone, Jaz."

"Thanks Mami." Jasmine now sat in Brittany's lap with Callie.

Santana and her daughter walked to the closest Duty Free store. "Can I get a Snickers bar?"

"Sure baby."

Taylor grabbed a Snickers bar for her, a 3 Musketeers for Callie, a Butterfinger for Jasmine, a pack of M&Ms for her Mama, and a lollipop for Santana. "Here you go, Mami!" she handed Santana all of the candy.

Santana laughed, "Thanks Tay." She dumped the candies on the counter.

It took the clerk a few minutes to scan all of the sweets. "Here you go." The woman behind the desk smiled at them.

"Thank you!" Taylor chirped.

"No problem, sweetie."

Santana grabbed her daughter's hand and walked back to the rest of the family.

"They're about to call our seats, San."

"Good, then let's go!"

The girls cheered.

xxx

"Emma, can you help me shine the trophy case?"

"Of course!" Emma giggled.

"Dad, why do I have to be here?"

"Trent! We are helping your father."

"I still don't get why I have to be at school on the weekend."

"TRENT!"

"Ok, Mom… chill." He mumbled.

"Trent Anthony Schuester! Do not take that tone with me!" Emma screeched.

"Ok, sorry Mom…" He went back to unfolding tables.

"Trent, you can go home. Go catch the bus." Will said.

"Thanks dad." Trent grabbed his backpack and ran out.

"Will! He needs to be disciplined!"

"He's 14, there's no disciplining him."

"I'm still going to try."

"Anyway, Emma, are you going to stay for the reunion?"

"Will, they're your kids. I'll stay home."

"Don't be silly! You were always there to help."

"It's ok, Will."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Emma smiled.

XxX

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE'S GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER! YAY! Before I go, I want to know which one of the kids you like the best. My favorite's Kristina. And review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After a one day break, I'm back! Again, thank you to everyone's who's reviewed and put this story on their alerts list. It means so much to me. I hope you like the rest of the story.

XxX

"Baby!" Hiram yelled.

"Grandpa H!" Kristina soared into her Grandfathers arms.

Jesse and Rachel laughed, "As you can see, she missed you guys." Rachel smiled. She hugged her fathers.

"Yeah, Grandpa L, I did!" She nodded at Leroy.

"We missed you too, bunny."

"Thank you for taking her," Jesse flashed his most charming smile. Rachel's fathers still didn't fully approve of Jesse.

"We're better than a babysitter, that's for sure." Leroy beamed at his granddaughter. "Can I have a hug too, Krissy?"

"Of course, Grandpa L!" The little girl screeched. Hiram handed his husband Kristina.

"Krissy, do you want to see your Mom's old room?"

Kristina's eyes grew wide. "I DO!"

Rachel laughed, "C'mon, Kris. I'll give you the tour." She took her daughter from her Dad. "Jesse, can you bring the suitcases to the guest room?"

"Sure, hon."

Rachel showed her daughter up the stairs. "This is where I used to live before I moved to New York."

"Daddy lived in Ohio, too?"

"Yes, but not in Lima."

"Has Daddy been here before?"

"He's been here a lot, when we were teenagers." Rachel opened the door to the all pink room.

"Mama, your room is so pink!"

"You're so right, baby. I haven't redone my room since I was your age."

"I really like your room, Mama!" Kristina flopped onto Rachel's bed.

"I'm glad you like it, baby." Rachel jumped into bed with her daughter.

"Mama, where's Auntie's room?"

Rachel had been dreading this question ever since they made plans to come to the Berry house. She put her daughter onto her lap. "It's the room across from mine."

"Can we see it?"

"Not today baby."

"How come?"

"Kristina, not now." Rachel said sternly. "Let's go back downstairs."

"But am I going to stay in this room?"

"If you want, now let's go."

She carried her daughter to the guest room. "Kristina, can you change yourself into your PJ's?" She handed the girl a nightgown.

"Sure, Mom!" Kristina ran into the bathroom.

"Jesse…" She climbed into bed." She asked to go into Lex's room…"

"Did you go in?" Jesse embraced Rachel.

"No, I couldn't…"

"That's ok, Rach." He rocked his wife slowly.

"I haven't been in there since the funeral…"

"I know, baby."

"Mommy, I'm done!" Kristina sing-songed. Jesse let go of Rachel. Their daughter sat in between her parents. "Daddy, how come I can't go to Auntie Alexis's room?"

"Sweetie..." Jesse looked at Rachel, who sighed. "I know you loved your Aunt, but… later."

"You promise?"

"Maybe…"

xxx

"Finally, we're here!" Evan and Ethan jumped out of the minivan.

"You go in with them, Finn. I'll get Isa out of the car."

Finn walked to the stoop, where the twins were bouncing up and down. "C'mon, Dad! Ring the doorbell!"

At his sons request he rang the bell. "Boys!" Carole answered the door. "Come in!" The twins rushed past her.

"Hi Mom." Finn smiled.

"Hi Finny." His Mother smiled. "Where's Quinn?"

"Getting the baby," Finn walked inside, where it was considerably cooler. Finn saw his step-father with the twins, "Hi Burt."

"Hey Finn. Where's Quinn?"

"Here!" Quinn had the baby in her arms.

"Can I see my granddaughter?" Burt asked.

"Oh! That's right you haven't seen her!" Quinn handed Isabel to her grandfather.

The twins scowled at the sight of Burt cooing at their sister. "Boys, do you want something to eat?" Carole called.

"Yes!" They ran to the kitchen.

Finn and Quinn sat next to Burt. "So, how have you been?" Burt smiled at them.

"The kids are a challenge," Quinn looked over her shoulder at the kitchen.

"They always will be."

"We think the twins might have ADHD."

Burt nodded knowingly, "I was lucky, Kurt was never any trouble."

"Are they coming here?"

"Yeah, but the M&Ms are staying with Blaine's mother."

"She's in Columbus, right?" Finn had only met Anna a few times, like during Kurt and Blaine's wedding, but since then the Hudson-Hummel's and the Anderson's have mostly been separate.

"Yup."

"Mom! Dad! Want some sandwiches?" Ethan called from the kitchen.

"Sure," Finn answered. "But me and Mom need to go soon."

"Ok, Dad." The twins came out with some PB&J's. "Here you go."

"Thanks, boys."

"What are you guys going to do at school?"

"Just see some people we knew."

"These are the people that were your parent's best friends." Burt cut in. "And after 15 years they're all going to see each other."

xxx

"Make sure you have all belongings before you leave the train." The conductor advised.

Tina smiled at her. "Mike, we're here!" She squealed.

Mike couldn't contain his excitement either. He grabbed his wife's hands. "We are! Now we have to find a cab."

"And check in."

"But 1st, we have to get a cab." She grabbed her suitcase and walked off the train, hand-in-hand with Mike.

When they got to the hotel she collapsed in on the lobby chairs while Mike checked in. She slowly stroked her stomach. "Hello, baby." Tina whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Mike came up behind her.

"The baby." Tina smiled. "Our beautiful baby."

Mike smiled back at her, "Let's go, we're in room 180."

"I like that number," Tina giggled.

"I know you do. Let's go, T. We need to get some sleep."

xxx

They stood in line. "I really hate immigration." Rory sighed.

Amy stroked his hair. "I know. You'd think that an airport in Ohio wouldn't be this crowded."

"It's summer time, people are visiting family." He motioned to all the children running around.

Amy sighed at the sight of the kids. She'd always wanted some, but she and Rory had only been married a year, and he didn't want one yet.

"Amy, do you like Ohio so far?"

"We've only been here half an hour!" She laughed.

"But, what do you think?"

"It's fine, I guess. I'll give you my final answer when we leave."

"I really hope you like it."

"So do I, Rory." She smiled, "We're next."

"I have the passports ready."

Amy yawned, "After this I need some sleep."

"Did you not sleep at all?"

"Nope, but I know you did."

The couple in front of them left, leaving Amy and Rory to take their place. After the greetings and the stamping of the passports they walked away.

Rory put his arm around his wife, "You're going to love it here."

xxx

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the old mall. It was still there, less shiny than before, but still standing. He needed to get some Ohio time before he met everyone. As he walked in he noticed that the old Dairy Queen was still there. Sam grinned. He'd already eaten a bucket load of junk food, what was a little more?

When he got to the stand he asked for an Oreo Blizzard. While they made the Blizzard he poked at his stomach. He felt a layer of fat already forming. The second a groan escaped his lips he was handed the ice cream. He paid and went to a booth. "Sam!" A familiar voice called. Sam spun around only to find an unfamiliar man and woman he recognized paying for ice cream.

It clicked, "Mercedes!" He jumped up. "Hi!"

She walked over to him while the man stayed at the counter. "Sammy? Wow!"

"'Cedes, I can't believe it's you! You look great!" He hugged her. "Sit down!" He gestured to the booth.

She sat, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been living in LA for a while, singing. It's not too bad."

The man she was with slid next to her. "Oh! This is Dexter. Dexter, this is Sam."

They shook hands, "Are you the Sam that my Mercedes used to date?"

Sam nodded, "We were in Glee Club together. I'm going to assume that's why you guys are here."

"Yeah, we're here for that reunion thing." Dexter nodded.

"It's not just a reunion thing!" Mercedes protested, "It's for the old Glee Club."

Sam smiled, "Glee was a big part of our lives in High School."

"Mercy has told me." He said tensely.

"Then you'll know, we're good at welcoming anybody." Sam felt that Dexter didn't like him much.

"Good."

XxX

A/N: *_evil cackle_* Yes, I killed Alexis. That's not actually my head canon, though. If you don't know who Alexis is she's my OC. And I love her. And she's a horrible Mary-Sue. I just wanted to mention her. Also, I'm terrible at writing Tina and Mike. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, we're progressing! LESS THAN THREE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm very sorry, I took an unscheduled break. I just haven't been getting ideas, so I took a personal hiatus. And I'd like to give a big thanks to _alrock6_ who's been amazing at reviewing my chapters. Thank you so much. And for those who don't know I have a collection of Anderberry sibling fics. I like them a lot, and I think you might too. So with that shameless plug, let us begin!

XxX

The second Micah saw the car in the Hudson-Hummel driveway he tried to squirm his way out of his car seat. "They're here!"

"Micah, darling, stay in your seat." Kurt said.

"But I wanna go!"

"I know baby, one second." Blaine tapped his hands on the wheel of the rental car.

As the Hummel-Andersons pulled into the driveway Micah squealed and Mollie looked at her brother, confused. "Daddy! Let me out!"

"Wait baby." Kurt got out of the car and unbuckled Micah, who then ran to the driver's side.

"Dad! Let's go!"

Blaine got out of the car and picked up Micah. As they walked to the door Kurt was taking Mollie out of her seat. "Mollie, you're going to meet grandpa!"

When they were all there Blaine rung the bell. The sound of feet came from the inside. "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!"

"Evan, Ethan!" Kurt patted both boys on the head.

"Micah!" they greeted their cousin.

"Hi!" Micah waved.

"Is that Mollie?" Evan asked.

"Yes."

Carole came behind them. "Come in everyone! Hi boys."

"GRANDMA CAROLE!" Micah let go of Blaine and hugged his grandmother.

"Micah! How've you been?"

"Good Grandma! And there's Mollie!"

"I see. I think the twins want to play with you, go inside."

"Ok," he rushed past her.

"Hi Carole." Kurt smiled.

"Your Dad's been waiting for you forever. That's Mollie?"

Kurt nodded.

"She's so big now!"

"You want to carry her?"

"Sure! Now all of you get inside, it's boiling out here."

They heard shrieks of laughter come from Finn's old room. "The boys sound like they're having fun." Blaine grinned. When they got to the living room they found Finn, Quinn, and Burt all in conversation.

"Dad!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt!" he got up and hugged his son and son-in-law.

After everyone hugged and cooed over Mollie and Isabel they all sat.

Kurt talked to his step-brother, Blaine talked to Burt, Quinn talked with Carole, the babies babbled away and the boys ran around the house.

After a while the adults had to go. "Micah, be nice to your cousins." Kurt instructed.

"He's being nice!" Evan piped.

"Good." Kurt nodded. The Hummel-Andersons' kissed their children goodbye and left.

xxx

"Dex, let's go to the mall." Mercedes suggested.

"What time's the thing?"

"It's at four. And I really want some ice cream."

"Tell me where to go."

With Mercedes directions they got there in only 15 minutes. As the pulled into the parking lot Mercedes gasped, "It looks exactly the same! I hope they still have the Dairy Queen."

"Should we leave out stuff in the car?"

"I guess," Mercedes shrugged. "But I'm brining my purse."

As they entered the mall Mercedes laughed. "The Jollibee is still there."

"I thought you wanted Dairy Queen."

"I do!" They walked around until they found the Dairy Queen. Dexter smiled to see that it was there, he needed some sugar. He ordered a soft serve and Mercedes ordered a peanut better Blizzard.

Then Mercedes gasped again. "Sam!"

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Dexter hissed.

"I know him! Sam!"

A blonde man turned around, looking confused. He then jumped up, "Mercedes! Hi!"

Mercedes then walked away to talk to the man. Dexter felt jealousy bubbling up inside of him. Then he recalled the name Sam. She had said that they dated in High School. He finished paying and brought Mercedes her ice cream.

"Oh! This is Dexter. Dexter, this is Sam." Mercedes remembered.

Dexter stuck his hand out and they shook. "Are you the Sam that my Mercedes used to date?" He needed to make sure.

He nodded, "We were in Glee Club together. I'm going to assume that's why you guys are here."

"Yeah, we're here for that reunion thing." Dexter said. He already didn't like Sam. Maybe because he was unrealistically handsome. Maybe because he used to have Mercedes. He just didn't like him.

"It's not just a reunion thing!" Mercedes pouted, "It's for the old Glee Club."

Sam grinned, "Glee was a big part of our lives in High School."

"Mercy has told me." He clenched his fist.

"Then you'll know, we're good at welcoming anybody."

"Good."

"So, Dexter, what do you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm a contractor. And you?"

"I sing."

_Sing? _Dexter thought. _Mercedes likes to sing._ "Professionally?"

"Kind of."

Mercedes giggled, "Sing any Bieber?"

Sam laughed, "No Bieber."

Dexter had no idea what they were talking about. And he needed to find out.

xxx

Puck sighed and collapsed onto the bed. His flight had been terrible, and the airport was no less cruel. He needed to sleep before meeting everyone, and thankfully he had a few hours. So he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. His eyelid slowly started to droop.

Then his phone rang.

He groaned and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Noah?"

"What do you want, Sarah?"

"I wanted to know when you're coming to pick up Benjy."

"Sarah, I'm in Ohio right now. I'll be back home in a few days."

"I know! But he wants to know."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's at a sleepover,"

Puck sighed, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Sarah." He hung up before she could say anything else. He'd promised his ex-wife that he'd take their son for a few days, and he had to reschedule because of his trip to Lima.

_32 and divorced, just where I want to be, w_as his final thought before sleep took him.

xxx

"SAN, WE'RE HERE!" Brittany cheered as the plane touched down.

"We are Britt!"

"Do you think the girls are ok?"

"They're fine, B! Your parents are going to spoil them to death." She took her wife's hand. "Do you have everything?"

Brittany looked around, "Everything's in my bag."

Santana nodded and checked her purse. "Same here,"

"I don't want to get off my seat, it's too comfy." Brittany snuggled into the 1st class seat.

Santana smiled, "C'mon Britt, we have to go."

They walked out of the plane, hand-in-hand. But when they entered the airport Brittany took out her phone.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Calling my mom, I need to talk to the girls." She put the phone to her ear, "Mom? Hey Mom, it's Brittany. Can I talk to the girls? Sure I'll wait… Hi Cal! You having fun? That's great, hi Jazzie! Are you behaving yourself? Good girl. Sure, hi Tay! That's fantastic, can you put me on speaker? I'll do the same for you." Brittany put the phone between her and Santana.

"Hi Mami!" The girls chorused.

"Hello my beautiful babies!" Santana laughed, "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, we just got ice cream!" Taylor shrieked.

"No wonder you guys are so hyper! Me and Mom need to go, I love you!"

"Love you!" They yelled.

"Bye honeys!" Brittany laughed.

"Bye Mom!"

Brittany hung up. "It sounds like they're having fun."

"I'm glad. But a break from the triples is what we need," Santana kissed her wife tenderly.

XxX

A/N: No Emma and Will this chapter, but next chapter EVERYONE WILL SEE EACH OTHER! FINALLY! I've been dragging this out way too long, sorry. But, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	7. Hiatus

A/N: Sorry everyone! I'm so sorry! But I just thought I should let all of you know that this story is on hiatus for a little bit, if you haven't figured that out yourself. I'm sorry! I've just been so busy with school and homework and things. And thank you to all those that have reviewed and put this story on alerts; it means a lot. And to wrap this up, I'm sorry. But I love you guys. You're all so jokes. :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'M BACK! AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!  
>I'm really sorry about this hiatus, thank you for sticking with me. School and rehearsals has been keeping me really busy, but the show I was in is done and I'm on vacation. And this chapter is going to be slightly different from the others. Instead of doing pairs it's going to be individuals. I really hope it works.<p>

XxX

"Kurt! You look fabulous!" Rachel squealed. She embraced her best friend.

"Rach! Oh my gosh!" Kurt held her at arm's length.

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They're with the parents. How about Krissy?"

"With the parents. I just can't believe we got here without a major meltdown."

"There was some minor crying; it was Mollie's first flight."

"Oh, I don't miss flying with a baby,"

"Enough about the children, how've you been?"

"I've been taking a break, staying home with Krissy. What about you?"

"Designing clothes is the snootiest job I've ever done, but I love it. Blaine's writing plays here and there, so he stays home a lot."

"If he decides to write a musical, call me." Rachel laughed.

"Rachel, excuse me, it seems that Blaine needs me," he nodded at his signaling husband.

"Of course," Kurt walked off, leaving Rachel to find somebody else.

"Rachel!"

"Mercedes! Hi!" They hugged.

"You look fantastic!"

"So do you! You here with anybody?"

"My boyfriend, Dexter." She pointed to a man standing in the corner, on his phone. "How's Jesse?"

"Oh. He's fine. Still singing?"

Mercedes nodded, "From time to time. And you?"

"Not since I had Kristina. It's terrible that out of an entire Glee Club only one of us still sings professionally." Rachel said solemnly.

"I know, but some of us got jobs in the arts. Britt still dances and Artie directs."

"I know that," Rachel waved her hand, "But we sang. I guess High School never lasts." She sighed.

Mercedes shrugged, "Yeah… Do you think they'd have tots here?"

xxx

"So… what do you do now?" Finn coughed awkwardly.

Jesse had no idea who he had gotten himself into this situation. One second he was checking his phone, the next he was being questioned by a man he thought he'd never see again. "I coach New York's number one show choir." Jesse beamed proudly, "And you?"

"Oh, I'm a mechanic."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, trying not to judge too harshly. "Oh…. Where?"

"Kurt's father owns a garage," Finn obviously wasn't too keen on the topic.

He nodded slowly, "I see, well… it was good talking to you…"

Finn opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the closed it, "Yeah…"

Jesse nodded once more and walked away. Just as he was closing in on his wife he found himself face-to-face with Blaine Hummel-Anderson, "Hello Blaine!"

"Hi Jesse, fancy seeing you here," He joked.

"How was your flight?"

"Good, good. It could have been much worse. And yours?"

"It went impressively well. Where are you housing the kids?"

"Well, they're currently with Kurt's family, but after this I'll be dropping them off at my mom's house,"

Jesse nodded, "Good idea. Aren't they growing up so fast? Our babies aren't babies anymore."

Blaine grinned at the cheesiness, "You have no idea."

xxx

Finn shuffled awkwardly towards the curly haired figure. "Um, Jesse?" The shorter man spun around, "Hi… it's Finn… Finn Hudson…"

"Oh! Hi Finn." Jesse smiled.

"Hi Jesse… So, what's going on?"

"Um, nothing much… I have a daughter, she's five."

"I have three kids. A pair of twin boys and a baby girl."

"That's amazing" Jesse smiled, "It must be loud at your house."

Finn nodded, "You can't imagine."

"Luckily for me, my Krissy isn't as loud as her mother," Jesse's smile widened.

Finn mirrored his grin, "Yeah, well…" Finn had run out of things to say and he coughed slightly, "So… what do you do now?"

"I coach New York's number one show choir. And you?"

Finn looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed, "Oh, I'm a mechanic."

"Oh…. Where?" Jesse gave a slight nod.

"Kurt's father owns a garage,"

"I see, well… it was good talking to you…"

Finn opened his mouth. He felt he needed to defend himself, but he then realized, now was not the time, "Yeah…" He turned to find his wife.

But then, "Hey, Hudson!"

_Oh, god… _"Hi Santana." He turned to face the Latina.

"How's it going, Frankenteen?"

Finn sighed, "Santana, I'm thirty-three." They'd have this conversation every time they met.

She cocked her head, "Well then, I'll be needing some new nicknames. So what's going on with you?"

"The usual, work, kids. You know them."

"I do. Tell them Aunty Santana says hi and that next time I'll bring them something good,"

"To make up for the time you all broke the chandelier?"

"Hey," She threw up her hands in defense, "Evan threw the ball, I didn't do anything."

"That's the point; you should have caught the ball." Finn looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Oh well, I paid for it, didn't I?"

Finn laughed, "That didn't stop Quinn from nearly killing the boys."

xxx

At the sight of the full room Quinn stopped her husband, "Finn, you go in now. I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, hon."

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Her heels clacked as she walked briskly to the closest bathroom. It had been a while since she walked the halls of William McKinley. But it seemed as if time had stood still. The bathroom was still tiled in gray and the halls a disgusting yellow. She splashed a bit of water onto her face; she hadn't expected everyone to come. _Dammit, Fabray! Of course they would __**all**__ come! What the hell were you thinking?_ Quinn thought to herself. She gave a very audible sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect, as usual. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and her pink cardigan matched the dress she wore.

No matter how she looked, the fact that she was the only one of the group to still live in Ohio was embarrassing. Well, she loved her job (mostly) and her kids (no matter how loud they got) and her husband (no matter how clueless he was). But she was still stuck in this good-for-nothing town while al her friends were stars. They had grown up to be lawyers, actors, singers, dancers, playwrights, among other things. Quinn was in real estate and her husband was a mechanic. She gave another sigh.

Someone coughed behind her, "Quinn?"

The blonde spun around, "Oh! Rachel! Hello!"

"Wow… Quinn, you look great! How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Life's been quite busy. Three kids and a job." Quinn shrugged slightly.

"Three kids? I only have one."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl, Kristina. She's five. And yours?"

"A pair of twins, Evan and Ethan. They're nine. And a baby girl, Isabel."

"Wow," Rachel said again. It was clear to Quinn that she had something else to say, with the way her eyes darted around the room. Then she remembered something. This was the bathroom closest to the gymnasium. This was the bathroom she had slapped Rachel in during their junior year. _Shit…_

XxX

A/N: I hope you liked it! It been a while since I wrote this, I hope I'm losing my touch. Please review, it means the world to me!


End file.
